Tenten and her pet Turtle
by Kiyu-star
Summary: Tenten was going to the traing grounds when she saw a turtle! Tenten decides to feed it, But here comes trouble when Lee tries to name it, Neji tries to keep it. Naruto tries to turn it in to Tsunade and Sasuke tries to kill it. I'm not sure maybe some o
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto

Tenten was walking through the forest to the training grounds when she saw something green next to her. '_i can't be Lee because lee is at his dogo," _Tenten was still trying to figure it out just by looking at it from the corner of the eye. Then she finally just looked at it. "Aww, it's a cute little turtle!" Tenten said while picking up the turtle. "Hmm you look hungry," Tenten said looing at how skinny the turtle looked. (if a turtle can look skinny) "I'll feed you, I guess i'll just skip training today,"Tenten said while putting the turtle on her shoulder. As she was walking in town people started looking at her a little weird.

'_Hmm, i wonder what their problem is?' _Tenten thought as she say Lee coming from the ramen shop. "Hey Lee!' Tenten shouted running toward Lee. "Hey Tenten, What's that?" Lee said looking at the turtle. "oh, It's just a turtle that i found on my way to the training grounds," Tenten said while wondering what lee was doing. As Tenten was talking Lee started to pick the turtle up. "I shall name you emerald shell!" Lee said while shaking the turtle up and down. "Lee stop that and his name is not emerald shell, It's... It's... I dont' know yet but I'll think of something soon," Tenten said taking the turtle from Lee's grasp. "anyway Lee do you know where I could get some leaves or something like that.

"No why do you need some?" Lee asked trying to pick the turtle up again but failed. "To feed the turtle of course." Tenten said as she started to go away. "Bye emerald shell," lee said while crying a little. Tenten was walking when she saw Neji. "Hey Neji!" Tenten said while running to him. Neji noticed Tenten and just put up a hand, most likely a wave of the hand. "hey Tenten...What is that?" Neji asked pointing to the turtle. " It's a turtle I saw him on the way to the training grounds," Tenten said wondering what neji was doing. Neji started to pick up the turtle as she said that. "I shall call you destiny Bill!" Neji yelled as he ran off with The turtle. "You know bill wouldn't be a bad name," Tenten said relizinng that neji had just took her turtle

"NEJI HYUUGA COME BACK WITH MY TURTLE!" Tenten yelled running after him. Tenten finally caught up with and then bonked him on the head. Which had caused him to drop the turtle and hold his head in pain. Tenten just caught the turtle just in time. "His name is not destiny Bill either, " Tenten said while putting him back on her shoulder. as Tenten was walking she came across Naruto. "Hey Naruto, do you know where I could get any leaves?" Tenten asked while running up to him. "Hmm... HEY I FOUND HIM!" naruto yelled as he picked the turtle up and started running to the hokage's office(aka. Tsunade). "TSUNADE I FOUND HIM!" Naruto said as he put the turtle on the desk.

"So it was you that drank all my Sake huh?" Tsunade asked have drunk. "Answer me!" Tsunade yelled at the turtle. Right then Tenten came through the door. "Ummm... Tsunade-sama he can't answer you," Tenten said while slowly going to the desk. "AND WHY NOT!" Tsunade have asked have yelled at Tetnen. "Because, He's a turtle," Tenten said as she finally reached the table and picked up the turtle. "Oh... Right.. um... i knew that, anyway carry on," Tsunade said dissmising them. As Tenten was going out of Tsunade's office she saw Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke!" Tenten said once again running toward Sasuke. Oh great, your not another fan-girl are you?" Sasuke ready to kill her if she was.

"No I'm not," Tenten said then added. "Hey do you know where I could get any leaves?" Tenten asked. "YOU," Sasuke said pointing at the turtle."i've been looking for you," Sasuke said glaring at the turtle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash back:**_

_Sasuke was training when he ran to a certain side of the training grounds when he tripped over something. "What was that?" Sasuke said as he looked to find out what it was. "A turtle!" Sasuke said as he tried to step on it. But it moved just in time. "Why you," Sasuke still tried to step on it but it kept on moving._

_**End of Flash Back**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow you must have had a bad time trying to kill him didn't you, But you have to admit it that was a funny flash back," Tenten said while laughing a little. "That is not the point!" Sasuke said trying to grab the turtle. "Sasuke get away from mister turtle," Tenten said dogding his attempts to try and steal mister turtle. Sasuke stop and started to laugh "Mister turtle you have got to be kidding me, Who would name a turtle such a stupid name?" Sasuke asked as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tenten said with flames in her eyes. "HOLLY CRAPPPPPPPPP!"Sasuke yelled as he ran as fast as he could to get away from Tenten. The fan girls saw this and started to chase after Tenten because she was mad at their Sasuke-kun.

To be cotinued...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was fun to write hope you liked it review:)**


	2. The great chase

Chapter 2: The great chase!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Sasuke was running for his life from Tenten, who was also running from a large mob of fan-girls. He rushed as hard as he could through the streets of Konoha. Naruto was walking across the street with ice-cream talking to Shikamaru. Naruto saw Sasuke running and started to run next to him. Shikmaru was left to be trampled by fan-girls while mumbling "how troublesome". "Hey whatcha doin' Sasuke?!!!" Naruto asked.

"no gasp time gasp to talk gasp now" Sasuke replied and jumped up to the top of a building. Tenten took out her roll of scrolls and started to summon large, pointy weapons that hurled toward Sasuke with great malicious force. Sasuke used his katon-gokokyu no jutsu to blow them all away. In that time Tenten was trampled mercilessly by the fan-girls, and was proceeded to be stomped on. After that event Shikamaru came around with her turtle and said "you dropped this". The collapsed fatigued body of Tenten reached up and grabbed the turtle and slumped off into the horizon and sat down on a bench. "All of this is getting really… troublesome" Tenten said and noticed the turtle biting her hair. She looked up at a tree and picked a leaf and gave it to the turtle "Do you like the name bill anymore than mister turtle?" The turtle looked at her and continued to eat his leaf. "Oh well… Hey! Rock Lee!" Tenten shouted as she spotted Lee and Gai walking out of the Ichiraku ramen shop.

Rock lee waved and ran up to Tenten. "hello Tenten, oooooh I emerald Shell!" Rock Lee picked up the turtle and started to talk to it. The turtle looked at him while chewing his leaf and stared puzzled. Gai went on some lecture about youth, pets, and green. Before Tenten knew it emerald shell er… the turtle was gone. She moaned and fell asleep on the bench. She'd get to it later, unless they made… TURTLE SOUP! At the mere thought she sprang up and started running again.

Done with chapter two created half by Shindan


End file.
